


Leo's journey

by Felhesznelenev



Category: TMNT (2007)
Genre: Gen, Journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felhesznelenev/pseuds/Felhesznelenev
Summary: Splinter sent Leonardo into the jungles for training. Will Leo regrets it?





	Leo's journey

It's been months since Splinter sent Leonardo to a special training far away in to the jungles. Still, Leo had mixed feelings about all of this. He thought this training will make him a better leader, or at least he would learn something to utilize how to lead efficiently.

But now he saw less meaning while the time kept on going.

He built a few dummy by parts of trees to keep himself in shape. There was a river not so far from him where Leo could drink and there were plenty of bushes with berries, so chances of survive was decent.

Not so long after he set up his little camp to live, human noises can be heard from the distance. Leonardo checked the human sounds and he saw a lady with a basket full of food and three guys, carrying weapons. The poor lady was begging to leave her alone, but the unfriendly three guys wanted the basket and any kind of treasure that the lady might had.

Leonardo couldn't watch this happening. He picked up a little stone and threw that to the bigger guy who almost touched the lady.

"Hey! Who was that?"

The big guy looked around but there were nothing, only the two of his confused comrades.

Leo quickly got himself a long tendril and he climbed up to a tree, closer to them, but still unseen. The tendril was long enough to use it as a rope. Leo threw the tendril around a guy's legs and pulled him up. As he got up to Leo, the turtle quickly knocked him out, pressing a pressure point on the guy's neck.

Everything happened too fast that the big guy and his only comrade now just only heard their missing comrade's yelp.

"B-Boss, what is going on?" The comrade's legs shook.

"I don't know, but I will figure it out."

The boss walked to right side of bushes, while the comrade checked the other side of bushes.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." The boss poked some bushes with his gun.

Leonardo climbed down from the tree, got closer to the other comrade, hiding in a bush. When the comrade got closer to Leo's hiding bush and he was about to poke it, Leo quickly pulled the guy inside the bush and he used the same knock out technick just like with the other guy.

The boss only heard a yelp again, but when he turned around, he saw nothing, only the lady and a lot of bushes and trees. He played smart and he ran to the lady who dropped the basket and tried to run away. Unfortunately the boss grabbed her and he held a big knife close to her throat.

"Show yourself! Or I will kill this lady!"

The lady was terrified by the thought of getting killed soon, but she hoped that the mysterious person saves her somehow.

Soon, a voice echoed through the jungle.

"Let her go."

The wind started to blew stronger to the boss' face.

"You are not scaring me whoever or whatever you are!"

After that, Leonardo jumped down from a tree, landed close to them. The boss' eyes widen, fear took over his body and he pointed his knife at the green creature.

"W-Who...what are you?" He asked with a trembled voice.

Leonardo drew out only one of his katana and he walked towards him slowly.

"I'm your worst nightmare."

The boss pushed the lady away and he ran toward Leo with a loud war cry, but it was more like a scream by fear. Leonardo dodged the boss' attack and kicked him away. The guy recovered and he swung his big knife at Leo, who blocked it easily. Then he kicked out the guy's legs and he fell down. Before he could get up, Leo pointed his katana dangerously close to the boss' eye to stop him from moving.

"Leave, and never come back. If I see you again or hurting someone, then I won't be easy on you next time."

Leo withdrew his katana, back to his sheath and the boss' quickly sat up and ran away. Leonardo walked closely to the lady, who was a bit shocked by the look of her mysterious hero.

"Are you alright?" The turtle asked gently.

"Yes. I think." She leaned close to the basket and checked if every food is still inside the basket. She got up and she wiped the dust away from her clothes.

"Thank you for-" She looked back at the mysterious creature but he was gone. The lady looked around, confused.

"Where did you go?"

Leonardo watched her, hiding next to a tree.

"Whoever you were, thank you for saving my life." She turned around and followed the path.

Leo followed the lady to make sure she arrives safely wherever her destination was. Soon, the lady arrived in a small village. A lot of kids ran to the lady, all of them being happy and welcomed her. She smiled at them and she gave them the basket.

"Here you go kids, as I promised."

The kids looked inside the basket and they were all happy seeing a lot of food that are can't be found in a jungle. A man walked closely to the lady.

"I'm glad you came back all well, honey."

"Well, I had a little trouble, but someone helped me out."

"Someone? Who?"

"I don't know for sure." The lady looked back at the jungle. "I think it was the ghost of the jungle."

"The ghost of the jungle?" The man looked confused and he found it rather impossible than funny. "That's just a legend, honey."

"Well, I believe in legends."

The man didn't want to argue with his wife, so he hugged her and told her that from now on he will go with her whenever she leaves the village for more food.

Leonardo smiled gently from the distance and he decided to protect the village and the humans living there until his training ends. But his journey didn't end here. He still needed to learn a lot and more importantly, his family waited for his return.


End file.
